Charmed
by SimplyShiori
Summary: Does curiosity kill the cat? Maybe, maybe not.


**Author's Note: **Please enjoy my Nekozawa story, I hope you like it. Reviews are very much welcomed, whether criticizing, encourage or anything else. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** This was purely made for fun and has no profit benefiting from it. I do not own anything related to the Ouran High School Host Club anime or manga.

* * *

She was a mystery. Her eyes, though a wondrous shade of blue-violet, was constantly hidden behind the straight cut bang of her jet black hair that went down to her ghostly pale elbows. She didn't speak to anyone in school asides from Haruhi Fujoka, Kyoya Ootori, Takashi Morinozuka, and Tamaki Suoh and that was it usually, unless she **had** to converse with someone else, it wasn't as if she was rude, just quiet, reserved, afraid maybe and it wasn't as if she didn't like the rest of the Host Club members, she liked them, talked to them scarcely but liked them nonetheless, they were just a bit too _much_ for her to handle most of the time. From the shadows, he watched as she climbed out the black limousine, Tamaki helping her out of the car like a proper gentleman, before the two of them walked side by side onto the school's ground, being greeted happily by the rest of the Host Club. And though her cousin interacted gleefully with them, she only stood next to him silently, occasionally answering questions that they would present to her. Little people knew that she was Tamaki's younger cousin, maybe it's because she was nothing like him in demeanor even though they both shared their mothers' French features and the striking eye color that was quite the dominate gene on their maternal side. The two lived together in the second mansion due to their similar and complicated circumstances, but even fewer people knew about that.

The school bell ranged, signally the ten minutes left before the first class started. "See you later," Haruhi said as a farewell, she turned to face the raven haired girl across from her in the little circling, "Are you coming, Amaya-chan?" She nodded to Haruhi and gave a quick hug to the Tamaki. With a light lift of her hand, she bid her farewell to the others. Watching her as she walked into the school, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin walking with her, Umehito Nekozawa sighed inwardly, he felt like she had stolen his soul, maybe she did, for all he knew she could have practiced black magic on him and took it from him...did she? No, he knows black magic better than anyone at Ouran, he would know if someone stole his soul with any form of ritual. Walking in the shadows, Nekozawa made his way to his first class for the school day, knowing that he wouldn't see her again until school was over.

"I'll be right back Haruhi-san," Amaya informed Haruhi during lunch, who nodded, completely giving up on trying to change how Amaya addressed her even though the honorific still made her a bit uncomfortable. The raven haired princess stood and walked to the Third Floor Music Room, remembering that she had left Takit, one of her cat charms, on the table after he had broken off during the Host Club the day before. Being rushed home by Tamaki yesterday had made her forget him there. She slowly opened one of the doors, after unlocking it with the key she borrowed from her cousin, and silently crept inside the room. It was dark, with the curtains for the windows drawn shut and the lights off, Amaya closed the door behind her and leaned against it, taking a deep inhalation as she closed her eyes. In the dark, she was at peace, she didn't have to worry about what she did in front of others because in the dark no one could see her faults, in the dark she wasn't another hated "half-breed" that was technically adopted by the Suoh family when her mother, Tamaki's aunt, died; she was just Amaya and she was accepted. She opened her eyes and allowed herself to adjust to the darkness before taking the necessary steps needed to get to a particular table in the room.

Picking up Takit, she stared at him in her palm, saddened that his link was broken but grateful that he himself wasn't. She lifted her arm, staring at her wrist that held a charm bracelet with six charms still attached; each of them being a cat or a cat's face that resembled each host in its own special way that she could understand. Amaya has always had a soft spot for cats, she has had love for them ever since she was a little girl still living in France; she even had a little pet tabby cat at the mansion named Halibel that actually got along pretty well with her cousin's dog. Turning around, ready to take her leave, Amaya noticed a door, one that was always closed during club hours, was opened just a tad. With her curiosity taking the best of her, she walked towards it and with little hesitation she gently pushed the door open.

It led to an even darker room that was left pretty bare asides from the tables that were lined up. "Chemistry," Amaya whispered to herself as she walked through the layout of the unused chemistry space, "I like chemistry." Her fingers lightly ran across the table tops, surprise to find them clean, she lifted her fingers to her face before rubbing them together delicately. "Janitors at Ouran really do their job well," she commented. Thinking that it might be time to take her leave, not wanting to get in trouble, she was about to turn around but that was before something caught her eye off in the distance; it was laying on what would be the teacher's desk. Amaya walked up to it, ignoring her first thought of leaving, and recognized it immediately. "Beelzenef?" she stated curiously as she stared the cat puppet, another flush of pink spread across her face. Oh how she loved cats.

Unknowingly, he held his breathe as the moment unfolded mere feet in front of him. She was going to touch Beelzenef, he should stop her, he should come from his hidden position and stop her, Beelzenef didn't take to kindly to other people touching him. Too late. She lifted the feline puppet and placed her hand inside, Nekozawa could only watch in what felt like horror as Beelzenef eyes seemed to glower at her. Please don't hurt her, he pleaded in his head, the expression showing heavily in his blue eyes, hoping that Beelzenef could somehow hear him. Amaya stared deeply at the puppet before petting his head with her index finger; his face instantly changed. The fear Nekozawa had vanished and the he started to breathe again. "You're blushing," Amaya whispered lightly, a caring smile coming to her face, "so you _are_ real." She felt Beelzenef nod, her hands giving in to his movement demands. She brought him up to her chest and hugged him gingerly, "You're so soft Beezlenef-san." When she removed him from her chest, it seemed as if his fur had turned a slight shade of crimson and she giggled happily, "You're so cute Beelzenef-san, just like Nekozawa-sempai." Speaking his name jogged her memory, she lifted Beelzenef to her face, "Where is Nekozawa-sempai, he never leaves, you…alone..." her voice trailed off as she stared at Beelzenef, who looked guilty, as if saying, "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." She glanced around the room, knowing he had to be here somewhere in the room. Her pink cheeks darkened to red, knowing he had to have heard the off-handed comment she said about him. Well, she told herself, it's now or never. "Nekozawa-sempai," she almost pleaded, "please come on out, I'm not scared of you," her voice lowered to a whisper, "I never was."

Taking in a deep breathe he took a few steps forward, coming from the dark corner he was in. "Please forgive," she said softly, Beelzenef rubbing her cheek comfortingly, "I didn't mean to bother you or Beelzenef." At that statement Beelzenef shook his head, as if saying, "No you didn't," before he kissed her cheeks swiftly, she giggled sweetly and Nekozawa blushed at the sound. "You didn't bother us Grandtaine," he said, using her last name, and talking for the both of them. She smiled at him in the darkness, both of them barely able to see each other clearly, the only really visible one being Beelzenef. "Call me Amaya, Nekozawa-sempai," she said; his blush deepened. Only a selected few could call her by her first name, he felt honored. "I like cats," Amaya stated as she lifted her arm, showing him her charm bracelet, "Though," she continued while opening her fist, "Takit fell off." "I'm sorry for your lost," Nekozawa whispered in the dark but she lightly shook her head, "He will be back with them tomorrow, he has to be there to welcome the new addition." Nekozawa cocked his head to the side, "New addition?" Amaya nodded, just as the bell for the lunch period ranged, catching the two of them off guard; she jumped at the sound. With a small chuckle leaving her mouth she spoke, "Here," she said, holding out the hand that held Beelzenef; Nekozawa took him, his fingers lingering on her skin a little. With his cat puppet back with him Nekozawa stared at the blush on it, thinking, so she has stolen your soul too.

"Nekosawa-sempai," he raised his head and his face heated, she was so much closer than before. "Y-yes?" he stuttered. "I said see you later," she reiterated. "Ah yes, see you later," he paused before testing the name, "Amaya-san." She smiled at the sound, loving how it rolled off his tongue. She leaned down, giving Beelzenef a soft kiss on his kitty forehead, the red color coming back to his fur, before she turned her head and planted a feathery light kiss on Nekozawa's cheek. Without words, she backed away and walked towards the door she came from, hearing it click shut Nekozawa released a breath he didn't know he was holding as Beelzenef turned to him. "She likes me," he muttered in the dark, a smile quickly spreading on his face, he looked down at a nodding Beelzenef, "She likes us."

She was used to the glares the other girls gave her the times she did come to the Host Club for she would be seated either on the right of Tamaki, Haruhi or Kyoya and it was as if they saved that spot specifically for her and that made the other girls furious. Even when she wasn't there they wouldn't let anyone sit there, just in case she came late. Amaya sipped her Ginseng tea, currently sitting next to Tamaki, as the club proceeded. Her eyes darted to the closed door, knowing that on the other side, her significant other for some time now, was there. Her thoughts drifted off to the day she told her cousin, how scared he was, how against it he was, but once Nekozawa said that no curse would ever befall onto him or her, he warmed up a bit, the expression in Nekozawa's eyes was a look he couldn't ignore. She stared down at her charm bracelet and smiled, happy that Takit was still hanging on with his family, their newest addition a bit beiger than the others; she tried her best to match the milky cream color.

She sipped her tea again silently before placing the cup down and laying her head on Tamaki's shoulder, sighing happily. Tamaki looked over to the person causing the weight and moved the bangs so he could see her similar eyes as a content smile came to him; softening his features ever so, he lightly kissed her forehead. For one particular girl, that was the last straw. "Why is she so special to you, all of you!" she shouted heatedly as she stood out of her seat, giving each host a harsh look. All activities ceased as the eyes of all in the room turned to the angry brunet. Tamaki, too baffled to answer, and Kyoya, knowing who was going to handle it, stayed quiet. The girl continued ranting, "Whenever she comes here you guys pay extra close attention to her and it isn't fair! I mean, why is she the only who gets to stay after club hours and I've never seen her pay like the rest of us! It's like you all love her more than all of us combined! And then you guys are always with her, like every single day at least one of you is by her side!" she turned to Tamaki, "And you always pick her up and bring her to school all the time," her voice began to settle down, "It's like you love her or something." Ah yes jealousy, it can make even the most beautiful person ugly, so very ugly. It was a feeling Amaya was familiar with when she was younger, before she understood the world, how she perceived it and how it perceived her through the numerous eyes.

"I love Tamaki and he loves me, we — "Liar!" the brunet shouted as her eyes snapped over to Amaya, "There's no way he loves you, there's — Amaya raised her hand and silenced the brunet with a dark look in her uncovered eyes; a few people shuddered. She lifted her head off his shoulder and stood, "We love each other because we are family, I am his cousin." The brunet's eyes widened, along with half of the girl's in the room, "Cous-cousin?" she whispered in a stutter. Amaya nodded, "I'm not surprised that my relationship with him and the rest of the Host Club bothers you but you must understand, these gentlemen here," she opened her arms and smiled contently, "they are my family and I love them all." She let her arms fall and stared into the brunet's brown eyes, "But you don't have to worry, no one does, the love I have for them is that of a family's love. None of them is my significant other as that spot belongs to Umehito Nekozawa." She looked over to the slightly ajar door that had Beelzenef and a hooded figure peeking out from it, "Isn't that right, Umehito?" In graceful strides she came to him, her hand out for him to take, which he did. She pulled him out of the dark, cloaked and all, and held his hand as everyone stared at the couple, eyes bigger than the sun looking at them but this bothered Amaya none.

Staring into his eyes, she reiterated her question, "Right, Umehito?" Blushing deep scarlet Nekozawa nodded, "Of course my Amaya." She smiled as their fingers fell into place with the other's and Nekozawa tugged her hand lightly, she turned to the Club and their guest, her eyes falling on a smiling Tamaki, "I'll see you at home Tamaki." He nodded in approval before Nekozawa led her into the darkness, the last thing people saw was her hand seemingly floating behind her with a cat charm bracelet, with one that stood out much more than all the rest, it was a small cream colored charm of Beelzenef.


End file.
